fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice
Justice is the name of the super hero live action tv series. The series follows a group of people with superpowers, as they at first attempt to live a normal life until many reluctantly learn to accept that the world is changing. While is mainly deals with superpowered humans and problems, later seasons began including things like aliens and the supernatural. Each season lasts thirteen episodes. It gained two spin off series: Injustice, which has the morally questionable characters living in New York City; and the miniseries Justice Forever, which deals with superhumans becoming discovered and eventually hunted. Plot Season 1 See List of Justice Season 1 Episodes Fifteen year old Robert Spice has recently moved from New York to the large town of Preizly with his mother following his parent's divorce, and starts his first day of Preizly High School. However, his life changed forever when a bright light appeared all over earth. Quickly, Robert learned he has the ability to absorb, store and release different forms of energy, such as electricity, into a unique form of white glowing energy. Making friends with telepathic Ashley Smitta, daughter of principle Smitta, and unaffected Fiona Dillon and Alex Rissen, who were unaffected by The Event, following an encounter with an insane student with pyrokinetic abilities, who accidentally killed himself, the group choose to stick together. Following this, they deal with the fallout of super humans appearing while dealing with average teenage problems such as popularity, school and relationships. During this time: Robert learns the reason for his parent's divorce was the reveal of his younger brother Luke Gordon, who he reluctantly accepts as family due to his mother being murdered; the group learn that individuals with abilities are turning up dead; Robert slowly builds a romantic relationship with Fiona; and the group find themselves making friends and enemies when dealing with superpower situations. The season final focuses on Fiona being attacked by the serial killer that had been killing super humans. With the help of Ashley, who he replicated her ability to find Fiona, and Alex, who helped keep Fiona away from the killer, Robert was able to disarm the killer and learn it was Luke. Like others, Luke was affected by The Event when his mother was murdered, giving him the power to see those with powers. However, he confused this with seeing those who are evil, and swore to kill everyone with powers. With Luke being taken by the police, believing him to be insane, the season ends with Fiona telling Robert she is leaving with her family as she can no longer handle everything that has been happening, knowing that Robert doesn't have it in him to not get involved in situations where people are in danger. After a sad goodbye, Robert is also faced with Alex being expelled for all the times he had covered Robert and Ashley during their adventures. Season 2 See List of Justice Season 2 Episodes Despite being expelled, Alex has been given a second chance due to the principle's friendship with his parents; however, Alex is trying to limit the amount of contact he has with Robert and Ashley. Meanwhile, the group befriend Joseph Anderson, a French exchange student, who can see people who have abilities with a glow around them. On a normal day, Ashley has a vision of Betty Selman being murdered, along with many other little things. Since she is fine, the group are confused, until she has another vision, this time of a student jumping off the roof, which Robert realises to be real and prevents. The three, joined by Alex, realise Ashley has manifested precognition, and that Betty is going to be killed some point during the school year. Reluctantly, due to her stuck up and horrible personality, the group attempt to protect her and learn the identity of the killer. During the school year, as they search for the killer and deal with different events: Alex and Ashley begin a romantic relationship; Robert's mother Lauren discovers his abilities; the government begins taking an interest in the town, led by agent Walter Steele; Joseph learns to become a valuable member of the group; and Robert begins seeing troubled and rebellious Diana Smith with the ability to turn invisible, until he begins suspecting she has an obsession with him. While out on a date, Robert leaves Diana when he is misinformed by Ashley that Betty was going to die. This made her angry, causing Diana to kidnap Betty to force Robert to try and save her. After talking to Diana, Robert convinces her to let Betty go so he can help Diana; however, she runs off, taking the government agents with her to keep Robert hidden. Following this, Betty agrees to keep everything a secret out of respect for Robert, but continues to insult the group. The season ends with Robert and Alex agreeing that no matter what comes next, they can survive it. Season 3 See List of Justice Season 3 Episodes Following the second season, Robert has convinced Joseph to help him start a superhuman support group. This leads him to befriending emotion manipulating triplets Rick, Bill and Jessica Bailey, who join his little group of friends. While Robert is with his friends, a twenty-seven year old man named Will appears appears out of thin air, claiming to be from the future Will claims to originate thirty years from the present and came back in order to prevent his doomed future from existing. In his future humanity has been reduced to near extinction by an AI named Zion, which was created after an explosion in Preizly revealed the existence of super humans. While shocked and suspicious, Robert agrees to investigate what he is saying, thought he makes sure his group of friends are prepared to fight Will if he proves to be an enemy. Upon investigating a government base, they learn plans for an advanced AI being made in Washington, causing Robert to believe that Will is possibly telling the truth. Over the season, Will begins becoming part of the group after becoming a member of school staff as the sports teacher Will Cross, using his enhanced abilities to fight all the problems in the school. Eventually, after Robert is in a car accident, Will forces the hospital to take his blood for a blood transfusion as Robert's mother is out of town, revealing himself to be a relative. Upon Robert waking up, Will admits that he is Robert's son, which he further proves by manifesting the same unique white light energy robert does. Robert instantly becomes terrified at the idea that his future is fixed and that his son grows up in an apocalyptic condition. However, he agrees to help Will infiltrate the base